Airship
The Airship is the place in where Bowser, his kids and Kamek live. It appears in all episodes, as it' was the main location in the Koopa Kids, but in episode 55 it got stuck on the ground and had to be abandonated, Bowser's minions all worked there, so it was commonly visited and in the season 3 finale it was burned down by Larry, Appearance The Airship is a floating ship in the air that is made of spruce wood and in the front of it has a Bowser head made of metal. The canons are yellow with grey lids. It has propellers the back and one sticking upward. There are also parts that are dark red and have windows on them (probably the corridors). Rooms The Airship has a lot of rooms inside. These include the Family Room, under the floorboards, the bathroom, Bowser Jr and Larry's room, Bowser's room, the edge, Wendy, Lemmy and Morton's room, Iggy, Ludwig and Roy's room, Halls etc. Wendy, Lemmy and Morton's room As the name says it is the room in where Lemmy, Wendy and Morton sleep, Bowser calls it the room of the rejects as these are the three kids who Bowser doesn't want (Lemmy and Wendy were accidents, Morton was only adopted to win a beer). The only things that are valuable is a TV, their phones, computers, games consoles, a huge bag of candy etc. The beds are made of stone Iggy, Roy and Ludwig's room As the name says, it is the room in where Iggy, Roy and Ludwig sleep. It,s the coolest room and it has a TV and sleeping bags, a cage for Chompy and golden framed pictures of the three on the walls, and a shelf with all their belongings, including the unused trophy stand from episode 6. Larry & Bowser Jr.'s room Larry and Bowser Jr.'s room, has two actual beds, instead of sleeping bags (due to Larry and Junior being Bowser's favorite and most loved kids). It also has a big TV and a red plastic box, and golden framed picures of both of the two, and one with Junior and Bowser. Bowser's room This is a very cool room in the airship. It's where Bowser sleeps. It has pictures of the family and (mostly) him, a bed and a bedside. Wiggler and Lakitu's Room Wiggler and Lakitu's room for when they stay over. Not much has been seen of the room were Lakitu and Wiggler sleep it has a bed a bed with a TV and a picture of Lakitu. Kamek and Messager's room In this room Messanger, who commonly stay over, and Kamek sleep. It has not been seen much in the Koopa Kids, so not much is known about it. Elite Trio's room Like Kamek and Messenger's room, not much is known about it as it has yet to be seen. It's where Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp and Sergeant Guy sleep when they stay over. Auditioner Room This room is where new members join the Koopa troop. It was only seen however, when people were auditioning to be Bowser's bodyguard. Bathroom The bathroom is (obviously) an important room in the airship is where Bowser, his kids and minions do their buisness and have baths. Family Room This is the room in where the people in the Airship spend most of their time playing video games (and if anyone is in the TV, they use their owns), watching TV, etc. The TV is really big, it has 12 holes that connect to the pepole's rooms. Under The Floorboards This is the'' basement'' of the airship. Bowser Jr. was born here. but over time it had get full of monsters and pokemon and there is an old machine created by Iggy and Ludwig that was supposed to kill Bowser Jr. to stop him beging born but it failed. Kitchen The Kitchen is where Kamek cooks food for Bowser the minions and the kids it only appeared at episode 4. Dining Room The dining room is where all the people in Airship eat the food that Kamek cooks Residents * Bowser * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Larry * Bowser Jr. * Kamek Visitors * Messenger * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Wiggler * Lakitu * Kooper Category:Locations